Emotes
This is a copy of the great guide from http://sotabrasil.com.br/en/emotes-list-use/ for safe keeping! One of the funniest characteristics of SotA is the range of emotes that Avatars can learn during their adventures. Though not essential to progress in the game, they allow greater immersion into this world, for either Role Play, parties and meeting promoted by other players or when chatting with friends. Opening the Emotes list To view the emotes that are currently available to you, press O and the Emotes list will open. You will notice that some of them have the word “Teachable” or “Re-Teachable” after their name. That means that other players can learn these emotes from you (and, conversely, you can learn emotes from other players too). The difference between “Teachable” and “Re-Teachable” emotes is that players who learn the later from another player can teach these emotes to other people. “Teachable” emotes, on the other side, can only be learned from players who got them directly from NPCs. If the emote has nothing after its name, it can only be learned through NPCs. To use an emote, you can either double-click it on the emotes list or type its name (as written in the emote list) in the chat window. /EmoteName You can also create custom emotes by typing the following in the chat window: /em %EmoteName% Example: /em is dancing wildly %magic% Emotes List In addition to the initial emotes, you can learn many more ways to express your feelings. Quests, interactions with NPCs and other Avatars can teach a range of emotes. The list below has most of the available emotes up to the patch R49 and will be updated often. Emote Name – Area: NPC Backflip – Soltown: Abigail / Desolis: Tobbin Tedbare Batonthrow – Ardoris: Darcy Batontwirl – Ardoris: Darcy Beg – Ardoris: Ellery Belch – Epitaph: Forgotten Prisoner Belly Dance – Ardoris: Zangoff Belly Laugh – Beginner areas: Edvard Blush – Ardoris: Zangoff Boo – Etceter: Kitra Burp – Braemar: Karl Rognoff Conduct – Aerie: Felicia Perdue Cough – Jaanaford: Joshua Hugtight Courage Salute – Ardoris: Virtue Students Cower – Fauns Cringe – Kiln: Dion Formalcourage – Highvale Outskirts: Horatio Golfclap – Etceter: Aaron Denbo Grovel – Soltown: Chad Guard – Ardoris: Mountain Palace Guards Happydance – Soltown: Kitty Heartattack '- ''Perennial Coast Roads: Shandy Chapman, the Wandering Merchant Heavyhopak – Soltown: Geof Hiss – Aerie: Holiday Holdhands – Ardoris: Cai Lau Hug – Ardoris: Sheng Lau Huzzah – Spite: Smelly Bob Juggle – Central Brittany: Vivian Deventer Juggle Bottles – Ardoris: Peladjar Kiss – Ardoris: Khasi Leanback – Owl’s Head: Nob Leanleft – Owl’s Head: Nob Leanright – Owl’s Head: Nob Lighthopak – Soltown: Geof Love Salute – Ardoris: Virtue Students Macarena – Ardoris: Bruno Martelli Magic Dance – Aerie: Shadala Truesong March – Spite: Chuck Hamilton Mimerope – Vertas: Quant Mimewall – Vertas: Quant Nose Pick – Owl’s Head: Nob 'Oldprospectordance ''- Tenebris Harbor Panic – Resolute: Willem Paper – Desolis: Tobbin Tedbare Play Dead – Necropolis: Kardan Marbane Pontificate – Desolis: Elara Solstar Pray – Ardoris: Damai Rant – Solania: Allen Rock – Desolis: Tobbin Tedbare Salute – Owl’s Head: Lord Enmar Scare – Solace Bridge Outskirts: Forgetful Ghost Scheming - Port Graff: Ebon Dawn prisoner Scissors – Desolis: Tobbin Tedbare Shiver – Brightbone Pass: Sovok Shrug – Desolis: The Shish Sigh – Solania: Allen Sing – Soltown: Stan Clark Sneeze – Ardoris: Jeffrey Post Spank – Brittany Alleys: Orphanage / Ardoris: Lucille Starrlton – Darkstarr Tableflip – Atos Taunt – Etceter: Satyr guards Thank – Aerie: New Hawkers Timerift – Solace Bridge: Eugena Tiphat – Ardoris: Kardan Marbane Truth Salute – Ardoris: Virtue Students Wait – Etceter: Robin the brave Waltzfollow – Ardoris Palace of the Wind: Damai Waltzlead – Ardoris Palace of the Wind: Damai Warmhands – Brightbone Pass: Sovok Whisper – Ardoris: Lucille Whittle – Blood River Outskirts: Ennius Zombie – Soltown: Ashton Category:Guides